


The Clues Are There if You Know Where to Look

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: David and Patrick make up post lip sync in "Olive Branch". Short little smut piece. Who needs plot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	The Clues Are There if You Know Where to Look

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you diamond729 for the beta

Patrick pulled David into the back storeroom, kissing him hungrily as he went. He pushed David up against the wall, moving his hands up under his sweater. His leather sweater, that he was wearing in the dead of summer, that he had just worn as he danced and lip synced to Patrick in the middle of Rose Apothecary. It was safe to say that their week break was officially over. They were back together. 

"Are you sure?" David breathed into Patrick’s neck.

Taken aback and a little confused, Patrick pulled back a bit to ask "About what?" 

Removing his mouth from where it was attacking Patrick’s neck, David replied "Sure that we're back together? That you want that?" 

"I've never wanted anything more, David. Being with you is where I'm meant to be." Patrick pushed himself up against David, claiming his mouth again and thrusting his hips against his. They were both already nearly fully erect, it was clear that a full week apart left them both on edge, eagerly wanting each other. David started untucking Patrick’s shirt from his jeans, kissing him frantically.

"Come here." Patrick pulled away and backed up toward the desk as David advanced toward him, still kissing and touching as they moved across the back room. Patrick reached behind himself to swipe the papers out of the way on the desk and as he bumped his thighs on the edge of the desk, he hopped up and sat, pulling David between his legs. Much better.

"Kinda hard to keep your hands to yourself?” Patrick whispered, pulling David's head closer until their foreheads were touching as David palmed Patrick’s cock over his jeans. Patrick groaned, his hard cock aching for David’s attention. David squeezed gently, enjoying the feeling of Patrick’s cock in his hand again, even over his pants.

"Been wanting to do this all week." said David, gripping Patricks cock harder. David moved his mouth to Patrick’s neck, sucking lightly. Patrick tilted his head to give him better access. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed this. Of course he missed David, but holy fuck he missed this too. Nothing felt more right than being in this moment. David undid Patrick’s pants, releasing his aching cock. David grabbed the lube from the desk drawer and put a little on his hand. He worked his hand slowly up and down Patrick’s cock, causing him to groan in delight.

"Right there, David, please" Patrick moaned, hips bucking slightly. No matter how hard he tried with women, nothing ever made him feel or react the way he did when he was under David's touch.

Excited to get his hands on David's cock, Patrick grabbed for David's pants, undoing them hastily. Patrick moaned as David brushed his cock up against his. Patrick grabbed David's, stroking quickly, leaning in to a furious kiss. Having David's hands and mouth on him is exactly what he’s been craving, what he’s been needing.

"We need to remove more clothes," said Patrick as they pulled apart, pulling off David's sweater. David toed out of his shoes and removed his pants and socks quickly, kicking them off to the side. Patrick stripped out of his clothes just as quickly before resuming his position on the desk, naked and waiting. 

Eager for more, he pulled a now-naked David towards him, spreading his legs to slot David between them and stroking him slowly.

"Rim me, David. Please." Patrick pleaded. He had been thinking about this all week. About what they would do if, _when,_ they got back together. How David's hands, mouth, tongue and cock would be back on him. He desperately needed to feel David again. The man he craved. The man who makes him feel right. 

"I can do that." smiled David, pulling Patrick towards the edge of the desk. David bent down and hoisted Patricks legs over his shoulders, spreading them apart. Patrick leant back on his elbows watching David. He started slow, licking slowly and meticulously around his rim. He focused on Patrick’s moans and movements as a guide. He started thrusting his tongue into Patrick, before slowly working a couple of fingers in, with his tongue still working his rim. Patrick suddenly grabbed David's hair, tugging slightly. David knew he was doing something right whenever Patrick started doing that.

"So fucking good." Patrick moaned, moving his hand from David's hair to grip his cock, stroking slowly. He couldn’t help himself. David’s tongue was working magic on him. 

"Good" David growled, moving back up to kiss Patrick, making sure Patrick tasted every bit of himself on him. 

Adamant that he needed more, Patrick pulled David's cock until it was aligned with his hole. "Fuck me David. I need you to fuck me". David kissed him, slicking his cock with lube before entering him slowly, picking up the pace as he went. Patrick groaned. This was where he was meant to be. This is what this is meant to feel like. This feels right.

"You make me feel right, David."

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work is explained if you read the first letter of every paragraph.....
> 
> For some people, there is some disagreement over this but to me it's as clear as day. Patrick is and always will be ❤️
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
